1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brewing device for preparing coffee or tea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brewing devices for preparing coffee or tea, which comprise a cylinder housing defining a cylindrical chamber, and a sprinkler body and a sieve body movable by a cam disk into and out of a position to close the top and bottom ends of the cylindrical chamber, are known.
In automatic dispensers for freshly brewed hot drinks, such as coffee, espresso or tea, the brewing device is one of the most important components. It decisively determines the quality of the drink. The known brewing devices are relatively large, have many parts and a complex structure, and are difficult to clean.